malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aparal Forge
Aparal Forge was a Tiste Liosan.The Crippled God, Dramatis Personae, UK HB He was among those who drank of Kessobahn's blood and one of the thirteen who survived to become Soletaken Eleint.The Crippled God, Chapter 1, UK MMPB, p.25-28 A large number of "traitors" were executed for opposing Kadagar Fant's plan to create Soletaken and Aparal was the only one left who could to some degree speak honestly to Fant. He did so on a number of occasions upon which Fant subtly threatened him.The Crippled God, Chapter 1, UK HB p.6-8The Crippled God, Chapter 12, UK HB, p.343-345 In The Crippled God Although the draconian nature fought within him, Aparal Forge resisted the urge to veer and tried to keep as cautious as he could, despite its chaotic effect on him which did such things as remove his fear, making him speak out to Kadagar more. Despite this Forge was still loyal to Kadagar, requesting to lead the Liosan legions and warning him to let one of the other Eleint through the breach in the Lightfall first, suspecting that the Shake would have a means for dealing with them. He noted Iparth Erule - one of his old friends - in particular for this task, whom he suspected had designs on the Throne of Darkness, as he was ruled by his Eleint nature. Aparal Forge started to become more concerned after the first large engagement, where Iparth Erule was beheaded in the breach, confirming his suspicions. He reflected on how only the common citizens, the conscripts, had been through rather than the elites, which he considered both a tactical and moral error. He was concerned that his companions' continued use of the Eleint forms was making their fellow Liosan disenchanted with them, which was part of his continued use of his Liosan form. His thoughts dwelt on Kadagar's obsession with the destruction of his enemies, both in Kharkanas and Saranas, and how he came to be that way, reflecting on a memory of Kallor.The Crippled God, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, p.566-571 Forge continued to direct the Liosan armies but became increasingly dismayed at the Shake's persistence; as another Eleint and a Hound of Light were each killed in the fighting, he became convinced there was not one Hust sword, but a Hust Legion on the other side.The Crippled God, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, p.582-589 After interrogating some soldiers, Aparal Forge found out from a dying troop who told him that there were only approximately a thousand of his enemies remaining, with only one Hust sword, so he called for the elite troops, of whom there were about seven thousand, to be readied by asking that Kadagar be informed.The Crippled God, Chapter 19, UK MMPB, p.730-733 As he was the first into the breach, Aparal Forge was left in a vulnerable position when veering, with Yedan Derryg reaching him while he was still on the ground. They killed each other, Hust sword cutting into Forge's chest, neck and thrust through his snout from within, while Yedan was crushed by Forge's left foot's claws.The Crippled God, Chapter 19, UK MMPB, p.743-744/755 Notes and references Category:Tiste Liosan Category:Males Category:Soletaken Eleint